


Yet Another Tahorra Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [53]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ember Island Beach Parties, Gen, mid-Book 2 opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Tahorra Fanfic

            There was sand, grainy and warm.

            There was sun, bright and blinding.

            And there was a familiar voice saying, “I think she’s waking up.”

            Korra cracked an eye open.  Three figures around her: one lower, kneeling, the other two standing, dark and shadowed by the bright sunlight.

            She blinked rapidly to try to clear her vision.  One of the figures moved, an arm reaching for her, and she panicked and screamed.

            “ _Get away from me_!”

            Air rushed around her and the kneeling figure stood while the other two backed up.

            “Whoa there, Avatar.”

            She blinked as her legs gave out just as her eyes focused.  “ _Tahno_?”

            He grinned while Ming and Shaozu rolled their eyes.  “I’m flattered at your tone”

            “Where—”

            “You’re on Ember Island with your’s truly,” Tahno said.  “We found you unconscious on the beach.”

            Korra rubbed at her eyes.  “What happened?”

            “Well,” Tahno said, “considering our current role as forgotten characters, we were kind of hoping you could fill us in.”

            “What?” she asked.

            “Last we were aware, the plot was spiraling into narrative incoherence with four or five contradicting character arcs on top of the plot doing whatever,” Tahno said.

            “Plus,” Shaozu added, “didn’t a war get started in the second episode or something?”

            “That wasn’t—that wasn’t my fault!”  Korra said.  “Unalaq—”

            “We’re not saying it was your fault,” Tahno said, standing.  “There’s a reason we’ve taken an extended vacation on Ember Island.”

            “Yeah, and that reason is basically ‘forgotten by the writers’," Shaozu said.

            Korra blinked and rubbed at her eyes again, digging her the heels of her palms in.  She sighed and said, “I was on my way to the Fire Nation on a motorboat to request help from the Fire Lord in defending the Southern Water Tribe against the Northern fleet when my cousins attacked and then a giant dark spirit showed up and destroyed my boat and… ate me.”

            Tahno raised an eyebrow.  “Ate you.”

            “Yeah, I… don’t know.”

            “So we _want_ the Fire Nation to invade, now?” Ming asked dryly.

            “Well.”  Korra rubbed at her arm.  “When you put it like that.”

            Everyone was silent after that, awkward and uneasy until Tahno said, “We should probably get you back to the plot.”

            “Mako broke up with me,” she blurted out.

            Tahno blinked and gave a shocked “ _What_?” right as Ming said “Really?”

            She sat back on her heels, and said, “Yeah.”

            Shaozu scoffed.  “Who breaks up with the Avatar?  Like actually?”

            Korra shrugged and didn’t say anything.

            Tahno watched her for a minute, then said, “Well, in _that_ case… care to join us in a game of kuai ball?”

            Korra rolled her eyes to the side, to the ground, the warm beach sand, Ming and Shaozu standing quietly but without protesting the offer, Tahno with one hand on his hip.  She inhaled, twice, then stood and said, “Sure.  Why not.”


End file.
